


Finding The Starlight

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Celebrities, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Heavy Drinking, I Blame Tumblr, Multi, Pain, Sharing a Bed, Singing, Small Towns, Stardom, Strangers to Lovers, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Betty Cooper is just a waitress in a dead end job. She works long hours shifts in her home town Riverdale. Her Mother is a well known business woman who owns the town News paper. However, Betty Cooper doesn't want that. She has a talent that is waiting to be discovered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has been in my head ever since I went to go see a star is born with the most amazing, brilliant and phenomenal woman ever. @teddy1410 on tumblr. Everyone should follow her and show her some love.
> 
> I said couldn't you image that being bughead but with a happier ending. So yeah that's how this story came to be.

Betty Cooper works in her home town diner. Everyone loves Pops diner. Everyone one loves Pops. But now he's just the middle man passing down information from Hiram Lodge.

However, her best friend Kevin Keller family owns a dive bar under neath pops. They have drag night performances on Friday nights. Each night of the week they have a different genre. 

Tonight was a Friday night and the girls allowed her to sing with them. They loved having Betty around. If she's being honest Kevin loves having her around to sing and would force her to go sing.

Betty was working the late night shift at Pops but she was hoping to get down stairs in time for the last performance time.

"Hey buttercup!"Kevin said.

" Hey Kev. "She said wiping down the counter top.

" You're going to make it tonight right? Everyone loves you B. Your our queen B. "He pouted. 

" It depends Kev. I would love to but Fridays is our busiest night after the game. "

" Its also ours and everyone loves you. Please B!"He looked at her with those puppy dogs eyes.

"Fine I can probably come. Pop won't mind if slip out and let Tracy take over." Betty said.

"Yassssssssssss!"Kevin cheered." This sexy duo is going to kill it. You bring the punters in and I make a profit."He teased.

"Now get your ass down stairs and set up for tonight. Fangs have been asking for you."Betty smirked.

" Oh please how many times do I have to say, do you really see me dating a guy named Fangs? "

" Yes! "She said as she walked to a new customer.

The shift was the worst one she's had all weeks. She hates working Fridays and Saturdays as she gets harassed by teenage boys and old hands on man who aren't with the times.

She's been sexually harassed more than she can count on her hands that night in less than two hours. She through the trash out before making her way down to Keller's. 

Jughead Jones is an international singer with a secret only a select few knows. He's worried that this secret will end his career. He loves being able to write and to preform in through of thousands. Letting thousands enjoy something he created. 

He's on the way to his next gig in New York City. As he was moving from his last gig in Greendale he was travelling through a small town called Riverdale until he came across a bright fluorescent light saying Pops diner and Keller. 

Jughead told his driver to drop him off and he would call him when he needs a ride again. Jughead made his way through the car park to the diner. 

As he walked through the car park up towards the diner. He pushed the opened the door to hear a bell ring above his head. As he walked in further the smell of diner food hit him like a truck. It made him miss the diner back home. 

"Hey can I help you?" Pop asked. 

"I seem to be lost. Do you know where Keller's is?" Jughead asked. 

"You're not lost. It's down stairs. Enjoy the entertainment tonight." Pop told him pointing him to the direction on the stairs. 

As Jughead walked into the bar the atmosphere drastically changed from upstairs to down stairs. It still had that retro feel towards. The lights were dim and we're red due to the fluorescent signs. 

As he walked further into the bar he bumped into a guy. "Oh sorry!" Jughead said. 

"Don't be. Wait! You're Jughead Jones." Kevin said in shock surprised. 

"That would be me." He said awkwardly. 

"Jughead Jones is in my bar. Let me get you a seat at the bar. Drinks are on the house. I hope you enjoy tonight's entertainment. We've saved our best performance till last." Kevin said as he guided him to a bar seat. 

"Fangs!" Fangs looked over whilst he was cleaning a glass. "Drinks are on the house for him. You get him anything." Kevin told him. 

"What can I get you got stuff?" Fangs said loud enough so Kevin could hear.

"Bourbon on the rocks."He said. 

As Fangs began to pour the drink out Kevin was on the stage announcing the next act. " Our final act of the night is about to begin. She's loved and adored by all in this little town. She's small but might. Stings like a bee but sings like an angle give it up ladies and gentlemen for B." Kevin said capping walking off the stage.

Betty walked on the stage in her number for the night. She was dressed in a skin tight black dress with her hair up in a bun. She pulled a chair on to the stage and sat on it. She started to sing a French song.

She began to move around the stage and all eyes followed her. Every where she went all eyes on her. She was now walking along the bar top doing a little dance. She then laid on the bar top with the rose in her hand. She was still singing.

Jughead was so entranced by her. She had a voice of an angel. She had angelic features too. She was stunning. Now she was laying on top of the bar in front of him. His eyes were drawn to her like two magnetics compelling together.

She then turned her head still singing. Only this time they were face to face. Blue eyes met green eyes. They held each others look so intensely. Betty held up the rose and tucked it in to his pocket if his Sherpa.

Betty leaned back up and went back up in to the stage to finish the song off. She held a long note at the end before she got a full house of applause.

Betty bowed before heading off the stage. Betty headed off back stage to get changed. Even though she had the worst day the ending of it was amazing. Now all she wants to do is go home and soak up in a bath.

"How was the show?" Kevin asked Jughead.

"Who was that singing?" Jughead asked.

"That's my home girl Betty. I can introduce you to her if you want." Kevin casually asked.

"Sure." Jughead said.

Kevin took Jughead to the dressing room. As they walked Jughead saw her in the corner taking her make up off.

"Hey B... Someone here to see you." Kevin said.

"Kev... Who is it? No one comes to see me." Betty said.

"Well they should." Jughead said.

Betty turned to see Jughead Jones standing behind Kevin. She was shocked to see an A list celebrity in the dressing room.

"Jughead Jones." She said in disbelief.

"And you would be?"

"Elizabeth Cooper. However, everyone calls me Betty." She said as she took the strip of tape off her eye brow as she was using it for an eyebrow.

"Well Betty I would like your company if you would join me?" Jughead asked as he sat next to her.

Betty just rolled her eyes and laughed. "A famous guy wants me to keep them company. Why the hell not!"She said. 

"Perfect." He smiled. 

"Let me get changed and I'll meet you out there." 

Betty quickly got changed and her stuff before heading out front to the bar. As she walked out she heard him singing. As she walked out she saw all her friends hanging around him in awe. 

"Hey you know you didn't have to play for these goofs." Betty teased.

"I know but I wanted to." He said smiling to her.

The bar was still a little bit busy. As they perched themselves on a bar stool. Fangs poured them a drink before leaving them alone. They started to get in an easy conversation flow.

"Hey can I ask you a personal question?" He asked smiling at her.

"You're going to anyway." She smirked.

"Do you write your own songs or anything?" He asked.

"Oh no... No.. No! I don't sing my own songs."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"I just don't feel comfortable."She nervously said.

" Why don't you feel comfortable? "

" Because...because every single person I've come in contact with from the music industry has told me that my nose is too big and I won't make it. Or that no one likes a small town girl. "She told him.

" You're nose is beautiful. "He told her.

Betty moved her hair out her face so he could see her nose. She also lifted up her face." Are you showing me your face right now?"He asked smiling.

" Yeah I am...look."

" Oh I am. "He smirked." I'm going to be thinking about your nose all night. "

"You're full of shit!" She said.

"No I'm not."

"No your full of shit!" She said again.

"Can I touch your nose?" He asked.

"Your kidding right?"

"No let me just touch it for a second." He said as he carefully and gently touched her nose from going to the bottom to the top then back to the bottom again.

"You're very lucky." He said.

"Yeah right!"

"Yeah you are. You have a talent. If you have something to say, say it. You have a talent. A talented that should be shared. You have messages that the world needs to know it doesn't matter what you look like. Your beautiful what ever." He said smiling at her.

" But unless you don't get yourself out there you can't. I know that there's one reason why we're put here is to say something that people want to here. But you have to grab it and don't apologise for going after what you want. Do you get what am trying to say? "He asked.

" Yeah I do. "She smiled. 

Their conversation was cut short due to a drunk guy." Hey your Jughead Jones! Can I get a picture? "He asked. 

" Sure man. "

" Hey sweet thing. Would you mind? "He said passing her the phone.

"Sure" Betty said snapping a quick photo of them.

"Thanks babe." He said squeezing her ass.

Betty turned around and sucker punched him in the face. The guy fell to the floor due to the force she used. Betty hands started to throb.

"Don't do that to a woman again you jerk! Oh and he's just a guy like me and you." Betty shouted before storming out.

Jughead quickly ran outside to catch up to her. "Hey Betts let's get some ice on that." He told her.

"I should go home."She said." I have a shift that starts at 7. "

"I'm not taking no for an answer." He told her.

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes but smiling.

They walked about 20 minutes to the only supermarket in Riverdale. Betty walked in and started to look around. Jughead headed to the frozen section. He grabbed some frozen peas and tape. 

"Pass me your hand." He said as he placed the peas on her hand and tapped them to it."All patched up." He said kissing her hand. 

"Thank you." She smiled. 

"Let's pay for the peas and tape and get out if here." He smirked. 

They headed to the till. Whilst they headed to the till the check out girl snapped a photo of them. "Careful or she'll punch you. She's got a mean right hook." He teased. 

"Oi you." She nudged him. 

He just smirked and paid for their stuff before heading to the car park. As they got to the car park they sat on the curb together. 

Betty was humming a tune and she didn't notice that she was. "Hey Betts can I tell you a secret."

"Sure."

"I'm not very good at keeping secrets but your definitely a song writer." He whispered. 

"Well then I think you should." She nudge him. 

"No your a star Betty." 

"I just thought of a song for you." She whispered. 

"Really?" He asked. 

Betty sang to him. It was a short piece but it's what she just thought up off. Jughead couldn't help but smile. "You just thought of that?" He asked. Betty nodded her head. "Just now!"She smiled and nodded again. 

" Sorry to burst your bubble Betts but your a song writer."He teased. 

Betty began to sing a chorus she had written a few weeks ago whilst she was on shift. " Okay maybe I might be. "She said as she leaned on his shoulder. 

Jughead looked down at her in awe. Betty looked up at him and smiled. They slowly began to lean in together before they knew it they were kissing. 

They talked all night before they even knew it was early hours the next morning. It was half four when Jughead called Smithers. Smithers dropped off Betty outside her house at five in the morning. 

Betty carefully shut the door trying not to make too much noise. She was half way to the door when Jughead shouted her.

"Betts!"

"Yeah Juggie?" She said turning to look at him.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to see that beautiful nose of yours." He smiled.

Betty turned to her side and brought her finger up to her nose and swiped along it but with tipping her head back. After that Betty carefully opened the door trying not to wake up.

She quickly message Kevin that she was home. But as she did that she saw a message from Kevin.

K:Bitch you better believe I'm coming for breakfast at Pops and I expect details woman. Love you bitch. X

Betty just laughed at the messaged and ran upstairs to catch an hours of sleep before she had to be up for work.

Jughead waited until she was inside until Smithers drove them off. Jughead sat there in the back seat of the car smiling. He has never met a girl that down to earth or someone he felt a connection with. As Jughead ride in the car to the airport all he could think about was Betty Cooper.


	2. 2

Betty Cooper was exhausted with getting only one hours sleep. She still doesn't regret it. However she isn't in the mood to deal with teenage boys and old men. She needs hours of sleep to deal with them.

Betty was been at for two hours now. All she wants to do is drop to her feet and sleep. She heard the bell and looked up from the counter to see Kevin.

"How was that hot date of yours?" Kevin sang as he walked up towards the counter.

"Wasn't a date. But it was amazing heed amazing. We spent all night talking in the parking lot like we were teens." Betty smiled.

"What happened?"

"We may or may not have kissed." She smirked.

"Oh... My... GAGA." Kevin cheered.

"Shut it." She blushed as she threw her cloth at him.

"Hey its cashmere." He said wiping it.

"You'll live."She giggled.

__________

Jughead was in his sound check of the day. He wasn't feeling it. He felt lost almost. He had just finished his set as he walked off to meet his manager.

" Jug are you okay? "Jellybean asked.

" JB I'm fine!"He told her.

"I'm your sister Jug. Don't lie to me." 

"I'm fine. It's just not feeling right. I hate wearing this thing. I can't feel the music. I'm not wearing it." Jughead told her.

"Yes you are!"She shouted.

"I hate it! God I hate everything."

"Shut the fuck up Jug. No you don't."JB said. 

"JB I'm sick of not being able to listen and feel my music properly when I play." 

"You were happy earlier what happened?" She asked. 

"I'm fine JB." He mumbled. 

"Shut up and tell me." 

"He met a girl!"Sweet pea teased. 

"Jughead Jones met a girl. I don't believe it. Oh my god! You like this girl. That's why your a moody idiot." 

"Shut it Jelly! But I want her here." Jughead said. 

"Well then let's get her here." Jellybean said. "If it's going to put you in a good mood." 

Jughead just smiled to himself as he went back out in stage to practice his set again. Jellybean sent Sweet pea to go get this mystery girl. 

___________

Betty has ended up working over time. She was physically exhausted. She was literally falling asleep on the job. 

Betty thought she was going insane that a guy has been watching and following her for a few hours. She was sick of these jerk at work. So she went to finally give him a piece of her mind. 

"Hey you!" She shouted to a raven haired guy. 

"You're Betty Cooper right?"Je asked. 

" You're a stalker! How do you know that?"She asked. 

"Jughead Jones." Sweet pea asked. 

"Juggie?" She asked.

"Yeah. He wants you to come to his concert tonight. You're his special guest." The stranger said.

"Who are you?" Betty asked.

"Sweet pea . I'm his best friend." He told her.

"Well as much as I would love to go I can't. I have a job here. I can't just get up and leave. Why would he want me there. I'm a nobody."She told him.

" I begged to differ now come on we have to go. "

"Are you Stupid? I can't. I have a sister to help with her kids. A mother that is up my ass. I can't." She said wiping the counter.

"Come on. He really wants to see you. He hasn't been this happy in along time. Please Betty."

"I get off in an hour. Let me think about it." She told him.

"Okay." Sweet pea said.

Betty went to the kitchen to get a tables food. She messaged Kevin to get his stuff packed for a night and to come back to pops. She also messaged him to pack her a bag.

Kevin didn't ask any questions. He just sent her a reply back I'm on my way. Betty came back out and shouted towards him. "Pea I'm in." Betty has done everything everyone wanted her to do. So she's taking this bullet for herself. 

It seemed like the hour dragged on. All just because she had planned. As soon as the clock struck three. She was put of there with Kevin by her side. 

Pea drove them to the airport. As they got to the airport. Sweet pea directed them to a private jet. Betty couldn't believe what she was standing in front of. It felt like a dream. 

"I would close your mouth. You might swallow a fly." He teased. 

"Kev... Just look! A jet." She said excitedly. 

"Yep that's all for you." Pea said as he was walking up the stairs meeting the pilot. 

Betty and Kevin had a moment between them. They let all their emotion and excitement take over. They were jumping and screaming with joy. They ran up towards the jet stairs. 

Sweet pea was seating up with the pilot so Kevin and Betty could enjoy the jet. Betty and Kevin were dancing up and down the ile. Singing and popping champagne open. About an hour later Betty fell asleep on the sofa. 

They landed it was six pm. The concert started at seven. They still had an hours drive left still to get to the destination. 

In the car ride over she changed from her work uniform to some clothes. Kevin held up his jacket so no one could see. She had her emergency makeup in her bag. She did a little bit and shoved her hair up in a messy bun. Once they pulled up to the venue. It was half 7. He had been playing for half an hour. 

Sweet pea shot Jellybean a text. He told her they were here. Jellybean was waiting outside for them. Once they pulled up Pea got put the car and pulled Jellybean in for a hug. 

"Thanks Pea." She smiled. 

"No problem Jell." 

"So your the famous Betty Cooper." Jellybean teased. 

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." She said holding her hand out to shake it. 

"Here put these in your ears. You'll need them for where we're going." Jellybean said. "Keep up follow me." 

They went through floors and floors of corridors and halls until they reached up close to the stage. "You're up there." JB said as she brought them to the side of the stage. 

Betty stood there in awe of him as he sang one of his songs. She followed him so intensely watching him smile and be in the zone. It was refreshing. 

As soon as he finished the song he glanced over to the side side to see if she was here. He saw that she was and smiled brighter and wider. She shot him a wave and a shy smile. 

Jughead then looked back out to the crowd. "So guys this next one I need a little help singing. This special person wrote this song. Betts come out here." He smirked looking at her. 

"What! No... You're insane." She said shaking her head no. 

Jughead mouthed yes. "I'm going to sing it anyway if she doesn't come on stage." He looked at her then back to the crowed. 

All the crowd started to go wild. Jughead started to sing and they screamed louder. He was walking up and down the stage singing. Betty was mouthing along the words. 

Kevin pushed Betty on to the stage. She was completely stunned but she couldn't walk back. She started to sing and Jughead heard her. He walked up to her and handed her a microphone. 

Betty was a bag of nerves. She was a shaking mess. She kept her vocals strong and confident. She started to feel more comfortable on stage. She sang so purely. 

Jughead let her sing a part on her own before he started to join in. The sang in perfect harmony. Jughead then mellowed out a bit whilst Betty sang the highest note. Betty walked towards Jughead as they both sang in to the microphone. Betty glanced up to him and smiled. 

They finished singing the song together. As soon as they finished the song the whole crowd went wild. Betty ran off the stage back to Kevin. Kevin pulled her in to a hug.

"That was amazing Betty."Kevin said happily.

"It was exhilarating. It was amazing. God I want to do that every day if I can." Betty smiled.

"I have recorded it and took photos. We'll remember this day forever." Kevin told her.

They watched the rest of the show. They sang and danced away. Betty hasn't had this much fun in awhile. Jughead came off stage. He was a sweaty sexy mess. He downed a bottle of water.

Jughead placed his guitar down beside him. He then walked up to Betty and pulled him into a hug. "You were phenomenal!"Jughead told her.

"You're a dick for doing that but I'm thankful." Betty smiled.

"I told you, I told you that you had a talent the whole world needs to see. I wanted to show a part of the world how talented you are." He told her.

"Thank you Juggie." She hugged him back and whispered in her ear.

"Do you want to come back to my hotel room?" He asked her. Betty smiled to herself and nodded a yes. 

Kevin stayed in Sweet peas room. Sweet pea decided to go sleep in Jellybeans room. He knocked on the door. Jellybean answered the door in jeer pj's. 

"Look at my girl being all adorable and sexy in her pj's." Sweet pea said as he picked her up. 

Jellybean giggled as she pressed a kiss to his lips as he carried her in back to her room. "Jug will be preoccupied tonight. So we can have some time together." He said shutting the door. 

"Sounds perfect." 

Meanwhile in Jughead's room. They were sat on the couch. "You were amazing tonight." He smiled. 

"I was a bag of nerves. I can't believe Kev pushed me on the stage." She giggled. 

"I'm glad he did. I got to share the stage with a gorgeous woman." 

"I'm not gorgeous or amazing. However, thank you." 

"You..." He grabbed her hand placing small circles to hers. "Betty Cooper... Are all of those things and more. I wish you would see how amazing you are. I've only known you for 48 hours and I know that." He smiled. 

"Oh shush you." She teased as she sleepily leaned her head on him. 

"No. I see the beauty and the talent all inside those gorgeous eyes, sleepy head." He smiled. 

"Thanks to someone I had an hours sleep last night. Also I ended up working a double shift." She yawned. 

"Shit! I'm sorry. Hey well why don't you hit the hay." 

"I just might do that." She whispered. "Your comfy." 

"Go to sleep then." He said pulling her in closer. 

"I just might. You know I shouldn't be this comfortable with you. But I am, I don't know why." 

"I feel the same." 

They stayed like that for awhile talking late into the night again before Betty fell asleep on his shoulder. She couldn't believe what has happened to her in the past 48 hours. It's been a world wind. 

Now all she can think is how in the past 48 hours has happened. How was she in New York City with one of the most famous men in the world? Now her minds wonders as she sleeps what will be next for her on her journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Finding The Starlight. You're support always mean the worlds to me.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr or on Instagram @fangirl_writer_x


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since Betty went on stage. She's been back in Riverdale. Back to working her old shifts dealing with dicks of customers. Betty was working when Pops pulled her into the back. 

"There's our Internet sensetation." He smiled happily. 

"I'm not Pop's." She smiled happily. 

"Yes you are." 

"I actually wanted to speak to you." She told him. 

"Oh yeah, what is it?" 

"Ummm, this is hard to say.... But... Juggie has offered me a place on his tour." She smiled. 

"Is our Betty Cooper leaving the nest?" He asked tearing up. 

"I love it here Pops, I really do." She said tearing up to. 

"Say no more Betty. You are destined for bigger things than this small town. It's going to be hard to find some good help around here." He joked. 

"Tell me about it." She laughed. "I'm going to miss you Pops." She started to cry. 

Pops pulled her into a hug. He held her tightly. He kissed the top of her head. Pops is like her grandad and full of support. The one thing she will miss about old fair Riverdale is Pops and Kevin Keller. 

" I'll miss you too Betty. But just know I'll be standing by the side lines. I'm your biggest fan." He smiled so happy for her. 

"I know Pops." She whispered. 

"Does Kev know yet?" He asked. 

She shook her head no. "I've only just made this decision. I need to tell Juggie too." She uttered. 

"Go on Betty, go tell them." Pops let go of her. "Take the day off too. But you are eating here today." 

Betty just nodded and started to head down stairs to the bar.  Betty walked into the bar wiping her tears away. She's finally getting out of Riverdale. As she leaves she's leaving her best friend behind. Her brother or she should say honoury sister. 

"B! Aren't you supposed to be working?" He asked. "You skiving!"

"Guilty!" She joked. "Nope Pops gave me the day off." 

"You lucky bitch!" He teased. 

"What can I say." She smiled. "Actually Kev I wanted to speak to you. It's kind of serious." 

"Are you pregnant? Are you secretly engaged? Are you leaving Riverdale?" He fired thoughts after thought. 

"Bingo."She whispered to the last one. 

" What?"He started to tear up." You're leaving. "He whispered. 

" Kev I'm sorry. Juggie offered me a spot on his tour. This is an offer of the life time. I... I can't give that up. "

Kevin smiled faintly." I'm proud of you B. This town will be a mess with out you. But your destined for bigger things than this shitty town. "He pulled her in for a hug. 

" That's what Pops said. "She whispered. 

"Because he's right B. You do know I expect free tickets to every concert." He joked. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She laughed. 

"I'm going to miss you B!" Kevin started to cry which made Betty cry even more. 

"There's no one more than you that I'll miss the most." She whispered. 

"Come on girl, you know you'll miss pops. He's our wise old grandpa." Kevin joked slightly. 

"That's a given." She smiled. 

"Ooh I sense a hot tour romance." Kevin teased. 

"I need to speak to him actually." Betty smiled. 

"What you waiting for ring that sexy beast." 

Betty just giggled and rolled her eyes. "You know what Kev, I'm going to try set you up with someone good." She told him. 

"Damn right you are." He laughed. "But for now I'd settle with you singing for me tonight here. We'll bring the punters in." 

"Deal!"

"So his drummer is hot." Kevin added. 

"Joaquin? He's a nice lad. We actually get on really well. It's nice to have someone to speak to when on the tour bus." She told him. 

"Joaquin? He's hot and I think he was making eyes at me last time." Kevin bit his lip thinking about him. 

"Keep it in your pants Kev." She teased. 

"Sorry but can you blame me. They're all fucking hot." 

"Agreed." She smiled. 

_______

Meanwhile, Jughead was on the Plane. He was meant to be going to his next stop for his tour. Luckily he has 4 days break. He really needs it. So instead of flying to Chicago he's flying back to New York to take the 4 hour car journey to visit Betty. 

Betty hasn't got back to him yet and he's really worried. He feels like he's blown it with her. Jellybean is being a pain in his backside. They're currently sat in his car. 

"Do you really want to take the risk on this girl Jug? You should be concentrating on your health. Drinking less and not getting high to relief the pain. Please Jug we lost dad to this. You don't want to end like him six feet under back in Toronto." 

"Yes JB, Betty is worth the risk. She... She's different... She's... I felt a connection... You don't get to decide what I do. You don't feel the pain what I feel. I'm scared JB." He added in a whisper. 

"We want to help you... Let us!" She shouted at him. 

"Help me by giving Betty a chance. Then... Then I'll think about it." 

Jellybean huffed and just nodded. She was at her wits end  with him. She can't sit there and watch her brother drink himself to death like their father did. She hoped that if she did give this Betty a chance it will change her brothers life and how he sees life. She's really hoping it would. 

It wasn't long before they were pulling into the town passed the sign 'Welcome to the town with prep.' Jughead couldn't wait to see Betty. Its crazy how he has missed her so much after knowing all of a week now. 

He knows she's either working or at home. She's most likely is working. Jughead headed to Pops. He's missed that feel of the retro diner. How it makes him wants to right his songs before going home to practice them. Almost like the feeling when this all started out. 

Smithers pulled up in the parking lot of Pops so the Jones siblings could get out. JB was going to grab something to eat and gave time Pea, whilst Jughead was on Misson Betts. 

Jughead pushed the door open the door to pop's with JB trailing behind him. Jughead headed straight towards the counter. He sat on the stools waiting for someone to come by to take JB's order. 

"Hello young fellow, what can I get for you?" Pop asked. 

"Is Betty working?" He asked. "Also my sister would have a burger and chips." 

"No problem... I think she's down stairs in the bar." 

"Can I head down to her?" He asked him. 

"Sure." Pops said. 

Jughead smiled and thanked him before heading down stairs to the bar. As he headed down the steps he saw that the door to the bar was already opened. He smiled as he saw her smiling in deep conversation with her best friend. 

Kevin saw Jughead at the door. Jughead finger came up to his lips to tell him to be quit. Jughead got so close to Betty. He put his hands over her eyes. 

"Guess who baby?" He whispered into her ear. 

"Speak of the devil and the devil appears." She teased turning around to pull him into a hug. 

"So you were speaking about me Betts?" He smiled. 

"Yes because I was just about to ring you. I...um...uh...yes."She stuttered. 

" Yes? "He asked. 

" Yes I'll tour with you. "

" Wait, really? "He asked her stunned. He'd hoped she say yes and she did. 

"I'm destined for big things Juggie and that isn't Riverdale." 

"That you are Betts!"

"I can't believe your here." She smiled. 

"I wanted to suprise you. Plus now I can take you with me." He smiled kissing her cheek.

"That you can." 

"You can both sing tonight. Our B is doing one last harar for me." Kevin said. 

"I would love to only if Betty wants me to." Jughead told him. 

"Of course I want you to Jug." She smiled. "It will be my honour. Considering you shove me on a stage, you fucking better like singing with me." She joked. 

"Of course I like singing with you. You make me love it again." He admitted. 

"Oh shush your just trying to flatter me." She playfully hit him. 

"Who cares what he's doing Betts take the win." Kevin teased. 

"Maybe I will." Betty whispered.

"Are you here alone?" She asked Jughead. 

"JB's upstairs." He told her. 

"Oh, I was hoping to show you my favourite part of Riverdale before tonight's performance before we leave." 

"I would love that." He told her. 

They quickly left Kevin with the promise they'll be back at 7 for their performance. Betty took him back to her place so she could get her jacket. He also noticed that her suitcase was packed. He had a small smile on his face. Betty didn't want to stop long incase her mother popped back home from worked. She had mentioned she'd be leaving for awhile and not knowing how long. 

Betty took Jughead to her favourite place at the river. It was the perfect quit place near the river and a perfect view for the stars and the sunset. She would normally sit there in summer for hours just writing new songs. 

It was also where the massive willow tree was and she would lean against it. She pulled him along the river bank to her spot. She finally turned to him and smiled.

"Tada!"She spun around with her hands out underneath the tree. 

" It's beautiful, so peaceful."Jughead smiled. 

"It's my favourite place to write."

"I bet you have written some beltas here." He told her. 

She just shrugged her shoulders. Betty then sat down against the tree. She tugged at Jughead's sleeve so he would sit next to her. He sat down next to her then Betty unexpectedly laid her head on his shoulder. No one said anything for a few minutes. 

"I've had these lyrics in my head since you got me on stage."Betty told him. 

" Oh yeah? "He smirked." What are they? "He asked. 

" Do you really want to hear it? "

" I really do Betts. "He leaned his head on top of hers. 

Bettu just nodded as she took a deep breath." I'm just a diner girl, singing away my blues...my blues. The blues kept humming. Hum... Um... Humming,until I met you... Oh yes they did... They hummed the shift away, hum... Hum...humming. They hummed, hummed, hummed,  the shift away." She sang.

"I'm a lonely boy... Humming away my blues... Sitting in a lonely corner humming away with you." Jughead sang.

"You heard my cries for help... You heard me singing my blues..." She sang back. 

"You're blues hummed to me. A smile across my face just knowing it was the Monday blues." 

"The monday blues." They both sang. 

It went silent again both of them smiling. Jughead had intertwined their hands together. Betty had just squeezed his hands. The second he stepped in Riverdale he's not wanted to pick up a drink or a hit of drug. He felt whole with her. 

"That was amazing. We just did that... We made that song." Betty smiled. 

"You're amazing." He smiled as he went to go kiss her. 

They shared a soft kiss that both of them loved. Betty deepening the kiss. Betty leaned her head on his forehead biting her lip. They were like that for a few minutes until Betty's phone rang. She declined it knowing she had to get back to the bar. 

"We've been summoned." She teased. 

"Really?" He pouted. "I was enjoying this." 

"Me too." She mumbled into another kiss. "But we should go." 

"Fine let's go." He smiled. 

Jughead got up first and playfully picked her up causing Betty to laugh. Jughead carried her back to his car. He placed her in the car with hurried kisses before he climbed in after her. 

Jughead drove them back to the bar as they got there it was a full house. Betty headed back stage to get ready as Jughead sat down with JB. 

"Look at the time." She teased. 

"Yeah well I was enjoying my break with Betts. We lost track of time." 

"Sure Jan." She laughed. 

"Jog on JB. Let me watch my girl in peace." He smirked to himself.

Jellybean just watched her brother in awe of Betty as she came to Kevin's side. It wasn't long before that she was up on the stage. 

"Hi guys tonight I have a special guest joining me."She smiled over to Jughead and waved him over. 

Jughead happily walked up to Betty wrapping her up in his embrace." What song? "He asked. 

" How about today's song? "She offered. 

" Perfect. "

Jughead picked up a guitar from the side and hoped on to the piano as Betty sat and played the piano. Their eyes weren't on the crowd but on each other. They had forgotten the world around them. It was just the two of them singing. Everyone in awe of them. 

Jellybean sat at the table and analysed her brother carefully. She hasn't seen him this relaxed and happy in years. She hasn't seen him like this ever. Happy and deeply in love. This gave her hope. For the first time in years she was hopeful that someone could save her brother. She hadn't seen him pick up a drink or talk about a drink since they got there. This hope gave her the freedom to relax and stop worrying about her brother. She's hopeful, hopeful that she's the one that will have him change his ways for a future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Finding The Starlight.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated;don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me@hbiccjblog on tumblr and @fangirl_writer_x on ig

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comments and kudos always appreciated. Don't be a silent reader.
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr or on Instagram at @fangirl_writes_x


End file.
